Three Seats
by farsight653
Summary: After Aizens betrayl three captains seats were left vacant who will fill them? will renji be able to admit his feelings for rukia? will ikkaku finnaly learn kido? will Soi Fon find love? and why does this man from the rukon district hate soul reapers?
1. A Life Shattered

Its strange how something you do on a regular basis can discover something new and that something new changes your life.

For kaien shiba what was repetitive was his use of the free time away from the soul reaper academy to visit his siblings.

It hadn't been long since he had last visited them , barely a month, but he always visited them no matter what even if it was just for a few minutes he knew he could leave the house with Kukkaku with her fiery attitude which made her act like an adult at the age of 150 but if he didn't visit his youngest brother Ganju would cry pretty hard and even for a four year old he had the lungs of an opera singer so it wasn't unusual to find Kaien Shiba running back to his home in his uniform while a very loud scream could be heard from his destination but today was different.

_Very _different because just today he had passed the soul reaper exam and was now a member of squad 13 and according to captain Ukitake the only reason he wasn't a seated officer was because all the seats were filled and he had another surprise for them he was bringing with him a woman she wasn't just any woman.

This was Miyako, they had been together a year but the chemistry had been electric they had met in an advanced kido training course and been partnered together but they didn't separate when the class was over, no in a week they had gotten into each other's in three moths Miyako had already started being the mother that Ganju never had now a year after they had met they were engaged to be married.

This was going to be a very eventful homecoming.

Kaien didn't know the half of it but he was content just holding his fiancés hand feeling the wind caress his skin seeing the beautiful greens of the country side listening to the rustling grass smelling-wait

"Hey Miyako do you smell something strange?" it was metallic and could only be smelled when the wind changed direction a certain way but the small whiffs he got was enough for him to recognise it.

It was blood

"It's coming from the south." Miyako had smelt it too.

Now blood in the Rukon district was not uncommon but if it is strong enough to carry on the wind then it is certainly a large amount with a quick nod and an unspoken agreement the two of them took to the trees.

Within moments they came upon a house in a clearing it was a simple house with a thatched roof, laundry line everything one would need to live peacefully.

But the owner obviously did not the thatched roof had a hole the size of a beach ball burned perfectly into it, the door was hanging off its hinges as though pulled off in a panic and the ground was torn up with signs of battle but the really obvious part would have to be the bodies laying in the middle of the clearing

4 of them were obviously sou reapers they were all dad by means of a sword one even had a zanpaktou sticking out of his back there was one other body that was obviously not a soul reaper

The body was that of a small boy he looked to be about 130 years of age (basically 13 years old in our terms I am just making it so that for every ten years in soul society the people age 1 year) he wore ragged clothes befitting a street kid his face still had a bit of baby fat in his face and his hair was a messy uncombed deep green mess and he was pretty badly hurt from the looks of it so Miyako, being the better medic, checked him over while Kaien investigated the house finding an incredibly Spartan house all he found was two futons enough food for two people the occasional painting and a picture of the boy outside receiving a piggy back ride from a pretty young girl who was so similar to him he had to have been a relative.

"KAIEN COME QUICK!" Miyako screaming for help was quite strange since she was able to handle herself quite well so if she wanted help he would be there in a flash or a flash step

In a flash step he found himself back beside the body Miyako had turned him over so that he was facing the sky and his wounds were easier to see.

"I can't believe it Kaien this boy went through so much his arm is broken in three places this stab wound on his stomach it isn't fatal but it had to have hurt quite a lot his chest is basically caved in as well he was lucky to have been able to breathe but that is not the worst part this blow to the head is a bludgeoning blow that would have almost certainly killed him."

"Wait what do you mean _would have?_"

"I mean he is alive." Kaien could not believe so many injuries that should have killed and he is still alive this boy was special "and the strange part is this" Miyako held up the boys arm that Kaien now noticed had a firm grip on a zanpaktou the length was nothing special but the guard was it looked as if a snake had wrapped itself into a tight circle before laying its head upon the blades edge eyes and jaws wide open to hypnotise and trap its enemies and the boy seriously did not want to let it go even if Kaien went red in the face from exertion the kid would not open his fist so he let the kid hold onto it. For now.

"Let's get him back home."

He awoke with a pounding headache it felt like he had taken a tree trunk to the forehead he groaned trying to sit up but he fell back down trying to cover his ears when a particularly high pitched voice screamed "BIG BRO THE BOY IS UP." he looked around seeing a boy barely 40 years old (4) watching him with eyes that brimmed with curiosity.

"Ganju quiet this boy has just woken up we must use our low voices." spoke a woman out of sight lowering her voice to demonstrate to the boy.

"okay." the boy quickly ran off possibly to search for his brother.

"how do you feel?" the woman who had spoken earlier came into view she was very pretty she had she had large onyx eyes that spoke concern her hair was made so that on both sides of her face there was a bang over her ears and the rest was pulled back by a small bow and she only needed to open her mouth the smallest amount just to be heard.

"Where am I?"

"You are in the Shiba household." the boy seemed dazed and confused but still the fact that he had spoken clearly was a good sign "what's your name?"

"Korusuke Hanada" (Korusuke is the first name for all those people who think that I would copy the Japanese and have my characters identify themselves with their last names first) Korusuke was having a hard time remembering why he was covered in bandages and at the bottom of his stomach he felt like he did not want to know but soon the door opened and in walked a young man who might have been a little older than the woman he had jet black hair and a face that seemed to forever be stuck with a goofy grin

But this did not catch the boys' attention but the uniform he wore did, it was the uniform of the soul reapers and it seemed to pull at korusukes' memory it was something recent-

And then it all came flooding back all of it the fight the pain and that toothy smile that damn soul reaper had on his face when he took her deep within Korusuke rose an unbridled anger tearing through him and he knew he wasn't thinking straight but he had to kill this soul reaper.

In one swift movement the boy leapt from the bed his hand still holding his zanpaktou came around aimed at the man's neck the man reacted in time leaving only the sliding door to fall victim to the sword but the boy wasn't finished snarling like a wildcat he thrust he slashed and performed every single attack he had perfected over the years but they were not enough to kill the man who kept his sword sheathed and only moved out of the way with infuriating ease, Korusuke was only stopped after the man talked out some weird chant that ended with Korusuke being impaled by 6 beams of light (rikujokoru) that paralysed him and seemed to hold him just above the ground

"ALL RIGHT JUST WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" this was a new voice and it belonged to the ever infamous Kukkaku Shiba easily recognised with her wooden arm but mainly for her body she was only sixteen and already she had the body of an actress in every field the face for romance, the mouth for action and the bust for XXX but that so-called romantic face was currently contorted in anger as she had witnessed her brother being attacked in his own home fortunately Kaien had a way of warning his little sister of when he wanted her to be quiet.

He would bop her on the head and if she didn't get the picture it would be a punch normally she got the picture like in this instance Kaien Shiba calmly walked towards the lad held in midair putting his face right up to his asking simply "Why?" the kid was quite loud in his answer

"BECAUSE YOU SOUL REAPERS STOLE MY SISTER!"

Korusuke sat in the main living room of the Shiba household watching the stunned faces that had just heard his story.

It had taken a bit of convincing but. Korusuke finally calmed down enough to tell them what had happened yesterday without giving in to the urge of slitting Kaiens' throat.

(Flashback)

To understand the Hanada siblings you first had to understand their story they lived in the 53rd Rukon district sometimes called Renegade Rock not the easiest place to live in but certainly higher than other districts.

Korusuke was not the oldest of the Hanada siblings he was born after his sister Ayame she was always a beauty even the mid-wife complemented her on her looks

She got the tenderness and Korusuke got the hard stuff Korusuke always admired his for her ability to smile even in tough times.

And look beautiful doing it with her kind face she would always have her hair in two sections the front part would be pink and mildly messy but the back would a smooth and glossy black making many wonder how long she spent on her hair and she wasn't a little girl either she had the body that many women would kill but she was not vain if anyone complimented her on her looks she would always just wave the compliment away with a blush.

This of course caused a problem for Korusuke since he was the brother he had to kick the ass of anyone trying to get close to her but that was okay for Korusuke because everyone knew he was special.

From birth everyone knew he was unique there were no complications with the birth but at a short time when the midwife had looked away and looked back he was holding a zanpaktou it was barely the size of a small knife but it was sharp beyond compare.

Now just about everyone knew that zanpaktous' are first manifested when the spirit energy of the wielder had become strong enough to mould together and create a sword and conscious bond between the two and for it to happen as a baby was unheard of in the history of soul society and it wasn't just the early manifestation that proved him to be strong he could really use the sword at 100 he had already learnt 4 different styles and was undefeated in every sword match he fought.

But that skill was not enough to prepare him for _that_ day.

It was a beautiful spring day and Korusuke was sleeping in just as usual but Ayame was busy putting out the laundry as usual and it would have been a peaceful _usual _day for Korusuke if not for the giant red ball of spirit energy suddenly blowing a hole in the roof and the raised voices outside Korusuke ran to the front grabbing his zanpaktou on the way when the front door slid open he was quite surprised in front of him stood 4 soul reapers all of them big burly men but in the centre of them stood a man that screamed _money._

He wasn't overtly tall or muscular but he exuded this feeling of superiority his black hair was slicked back till it branched out under his ears like hooks and his face was to say the least mildly handsome but at the moment Korusuke couldn't care less how good looking he was because the soul reaper was currently holding an unconscious Ayame by her hair and dragging her back to Seireitei releasing his hold over his spiritual pressure Korusuke screamed.

"HOLD IT." all the soul reapers were quite surprised to feel the sudden and powerful spike in spiritual pressure all of them expected to see a man but all they saw was a small 130 year old boy.

"What do you want kid?" the leader spoke in a voice that demanded answers.

"Give me back my sister."

"No can do see I have a little business that I am sure your sister would just love to be a part of."

"What business?"

"my harem many soul reapers have little time to set aside for a woman so sex is very hard to come by but if they come to my harem they shall find women aplenty" Korusuke could not believe this was going to happen his sister was going to be a sex slave to a soul reaper.

Not on his watch grabbing his zanpaktous hilt he dashed at the closest soul reaper who was way too confident as he held his hand out to grab Korusuke who promptly ducked under his grab unsheathing his sword using the subsequent swing to cut off the soul reapers arm and moving on to the next one this one was just a little bit more prepared and only a little bit for he had managed to draw his sword but the initial shock of the attack had left his stance sloppy so a quick leap over the shinigami with a quick slash across the top of his head left Korusuke with one less enemy to take care of now the initiative was lost and the last two were ready for him and most fighters would have slowed down but not Korusuke both of the soul reapers stood side to side Korusuke went for the one on his right the soul reaper thrust but Korusuke deftly turned around the blade til he was between the two bringing his sword around at the other soul reaper who blocked him Korusuke knew he could get no ground against this opponent so he jumped backwards crashing into the soul reaper behind him using his momentum Korusuke rolled over the back of the soul reaper pushing him into the ground.

The still standing soul reaper saw his chance and shot forward his sword raised above his head hoping to catch the brat before he could right himself but Korusuke while feigning imbalance before doing a one-handed handstand twisted and cut the soul reapers legs off at the knees toppling backwards Korusuke flipped back on his feet and walked towards the lame shinigami who had gone to pleading for his life but his pleads fell on deaf ears as Korusuke removed his head from his shoulders.

The last shinigami having seen how outmatched he was had decided to run and he was already a good 100 feet away but this was no problem for Korusuke as he picked up his enemies zanpaktou and promptly threw it over arm like a knife which subsequently buried itself in the hapless warriors back.

Korusuke was surprised when he saw the leader was applauding him.

"Impressive very impressive defeating 4 fully qualified soul reapers and your breathing is hardly laboured."

"Release my sister now or end up the same as your friends."

"Ah now there is where you are mistaken for you see..." the man vanished one moment he was there then he was gone "...I am much better."

Pain searing hot pain exploded from korusukes' stomach the source was the leaders' zanpaktou that had run him through.

"it seems you don't know me well let me tell you my name is Garunichi Shihoin I am noble blood and the third seat of squad two I am far stronger than those commoners." he withdrew his sword from within Korusuke leaving him to fall to his knees and just as he was about to grab his new toys hair he heard the boy trying to sneak up behind him and he would have if it wasn't for the dripping of his blood.

Korusuke stabbed at where Garunichis' heart should have been but he disappeared just as his sword was about to pierce him.

"Quite the bit of fight in you isn't there?" he was on top of the house "I guess I will have to make this quick." he drew his sword and held it before him as though he were praying "destroy his bones Kamigami Shioki (gods law)." Korusuke had never seen a zanpaktou release before so when he saw Garunichis' sword suddenly start growing he was quite confused.

In the end the sword turned into a giant bludgeon with small bumps and ridges but it wasn't the shape it was the size it was nearly the size of Korusuke but he prepared for an attack nonetheless it was very likely the size would slow the bastard down how wrong he was.

In an instant Garunichi hefted the weapon above his head and had charged at Korusuke at a blinding pace Korusuke could only raise his free arm in time to stop it and the power certainly hadn't diminished with the speed as Korusuke felt his arm shatter under the power.

"this is the power Kamigami Shioki it loses its ability to cut but it gives me more power and reach and even though it feels like a feather to me to my enemies it feels like a building collapsing on the them now then die." with the same speed as earlier Garunichi jumped up above Korusuke much the same as Korusuke had done earlier but this time instead of cutting his head Garunichi brought Kamigami Shioki around to impact against his chest causing nearly every single rib within his body to break and send him flying back into the tree.

"My my my..." Garunichi muttered as he walked over to his prize once more gripping her hair. "you certainly were a bother to claim weren't you."

"put her down." Garunichi couldn't believe the damn kid was still alive even after two direct hits but the next plan Garunichi had was almost certain to kill him.

"maybe she is too much of a bother to let live." Garunichi raised his bludgeon aiming at Ayames head Korusuke ran to stop them he was shouting – no screaming at him to stop Garunichi waited waited

Then just as Korusuke was about to reach them Garunichi spun on his heel so that he looked like a baseballer going for a swing and Korusuke was the ball bringing his bludgeon around with all his might there was a sickening crunch as the attack connected with his skull fracturing it on impact his legs still carrying him forward.

Korusuke went end over end until he finally landed beside Ayame still out cold Korusuke desperately tried to raise his hand to grab her and hold her tight but his arms were heavy he tried to stand but his legs were no longer his own he watched as Garunichi picked up Ayame and slung her over his arm like sack of meat and walked off leaving Korusuke to finally slip into unconsciousness.

(End flashback)

"My god." Miyakos expression could only be described as pure horror Kukkaku was shedding some quite uncharacter like tears and Kaien was trembling with rage.

"I apologize for attacking-"

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Kaien had stood up and was gestured for Korusuke to follow him he promptly did. "you have every reason to hate soul reapers and you can be sure you will get your sister back."

"How?"

"I will go and consult the stealth squad have them issue an investigation into this Garunichi Shihoin if there is anything to be found they will find it just stay here I will come back within the month to let you know what is going on in the meantime he will probably send some of his men to clean up the scene he left behind and when he hears your body is gone he will come looking for you so stay low."

"Okay."

"Kukkaku..." in an instant the buxom sister had appeared ready to obey orders "...I want you to look after Korusuke for me make sure he is safe."

"With _pleasure" _the tone she used left Korusuke with a bad feeling in his spine she had been looking at him with goo-goo eyes ever since he had told his story.

With that Kaien took off and left Korusuke behind with nothing but a small hope which he could not identify whether or not it was misguided.

(One month later)

Korusuke sat outside the Shiba household on top of the enormous chimney in the back yard.

The time had passed so quickly without Ayame there just didn't seem to be any substance to the time so he just spent it all recovering and (against Kukkaku orders) training making sure he was ready for next time.

His recovery was going well his arm was all fixed the stab wound had healed his ribs were still on their way but his skull he suspected was not quite fixed properly because lately he would hear in his ear a whisper of a voice usually calling him weak and he would always have this weird dream.

He always found himself in a large desert its sand was harsh against his skin and all around him he could only find sand except for this small throne on which was a sleeping snake and every time he got close to it its eyes would snap open and turn towards him the snakes mouth would move as though speaking but Korusuke would not be able to hear her before he wakes up in a cold sweat.

But he had more important things to worry about because he had just spotted Kaien walked home for the first time since this whole charade had begun.

Korusuke jumped down the entire length of the chimney (ribs weren't too happy) and ran to Kaien he stopped before him

Kaien for the first time in his life was at a loss for words here was this young man who had lost everything and the only thing keeping him going was the knowledge that there was a chance he would get his sister back.

And he was about to destroy that hope.

"it can't be done." god that face it screamed betrayal "the guy who attacked you is the head of internal affairs so any assignment goes through him and he isn't about to open an investigation on himself the captain of his squad tells me it would be a gross misallocation of resources but personally I think he already knows about it and doesn't want it shut down for _personal _reasons and the vice-captain is this big new guy called Omaeda who seems more concerned with his next meal than his squads slanderous members if there was anything more I could do I would do it but we won't get any help from soul society." Korusuke was frozen he just didn't seem to be able to comprehend the fact that everything was gone and Kaien knew that if he didn't stop looking at him his heart would tear in two so he walked past whispering in the poor child's ear "I am sorry."

Korusuke waited and waited and waited trying to think of what to do plans went through his head at warp speed all of them insane all of them reckless all ending in the same way him dead his sister raped and the world still spinning.

From this lack of success came any overwhelming anger it flooded his mind shredded his heart and he released his anger out his mouth.

"AAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHH" the scream was heard from miles around and the feeling of the spiritual energy was felt even further it just exploded outwards as though it was trying to tear him apart the pain was incredible but then

It stopped.

It wasn't just the pain that faded everything around him seemed to disintegrate then the fragments seemed to change colour before reassembling themselves in front of him.

He was in the dessert it was the same dessert as in his dream because right before him was the throne but the snake wasn't seated in it instead the was a woman she had made herself not to look beautiful but to look alluring her hair shimmered from green to black to blue and back again it was fanned out as though caught in an unfelt breeze her lips a sensual red her sizeable chest was bared for all to see her eyes were a mesmerizing yellow.

But at her waist everything changed because at the waist her skin slowly turned from skin to scales and it was not an ordinary pair of legs no this was a snake's tail it was a good two metres long and wrapped itself around the chair.

she stood supporting herself on her tail as it slid forward she came up to Korusuke and seemed to appraise him from top to bottom before beginning to circle him always tightening up around him with every rotation before she finally bent her head toward the crook of his neck and inhaled deeply.

"Ah that sweet smell of fear I could almost get drunk on It." her voice was alluring deep and enticing. "Almost being the operative word." she slunk back to her chair lying herself down across the arms and stretching her arms over her head trying to fully show her chest. "I should thank that asshole from before what was his name garu-something I swear the amount of battles we have had lately have been far too few those soul reapers and their blood it was particularly sweet." she licked her lips as though savouring a meal. "but then you had to go and get yourself so close to being dead you were seeing the light at the end of the tunnel seriously how would I get a meal if you died ever think of that-"

"I have no idea what you are talking about I don't even know you let alone fed you blood-"

"Ah but you see you have fought with me just as that garu boy used Kamigami Shioki."

"You mean you are my zanpaktou."

"Ding ding ding we have a winner now all you have to do to collect the prize is say my name."

And in a flash he knew it was just suddenly there as though he had woken from dream years ago and only just now realised what was said in it

"Heibihime" she was behind him turning his head to hers

"good boy she kissed him sliding her forked tongue between his lips and he was back he was on the ground outside the Shiba house Heibihime had slipped from his belt in such a way that slowed the snake on the blade to stare back at him.

"_Now that you have my powers use it." _Heibihime spoke in his mind _"after all with this power I will be fed much more now." _and so the voice faded and it would only be the first of many times that this would happen and now Korusuke had something to hang onto.

Something to help him get his sister back.

(140 years later)

Ganju had only now finished practising his chant and changed his clothes and was now rushing towards the giant cannon in his back yard it had been a weird few days lately that punk Ichigo had shown up with his friends and nearly destroyed the house_ twice_ and now here Ganju was about to follow the bastard into Seireitei wreak havoc just to save his soul reaper friend.

Oh the situations he got into.

Just one more corner and he would be in the clearing that is if it wasn't for the hand clamped over his mouth and arm on his collar pulling him backwards Ganju struggled against his assailant but the bastard was strong.

"Relax Ganju its me." he knew that voice and the owner of that voice released him allowing Ganju a chance to turn around to face him.

He had grown he had gone from a street punk to a man his face had lost all trace of baby fat giving him an angular jaw and he had let his deep green hair grow out to make a braid reaching down to the crook in his neck he had lost his rags and replaced them with a white sleeveless hoodie and black jeans

"Damn Korusuke next time just walk up to me and say hello no need to scare the crap out of me."

"Think of it as payback."

"What did I do?"

"Where do I begin?"

"hadehahaha what do you want?" whenever he was over it was almost always for a reason either food a place to rest no matter what except for that one time he and Kukkaku went on a date thank god they both agreed it was fun but only when they tried to act like friends if they had kept dating Ganju doubted he would have been able to stop himself from knocking Korusukes block off.

"well I just heard about your little infiltration plan and I though you might be able to help me while doing it." he held out a small knuckle blade at one end its blade extended outwards and was about the length of half an arm (think asuma from Naruto) "just take this and place it in some spot that no one will ever find it in 4 days it will activate so be sure to remember."

"WAIT A MINUTE your just making us do all the grunt work."

"That is one way to look at it but this is my only option." Ganju was to say the least unhappy

"FINE but you owe me." Ganju took the blade and slipped it into his carry pouch behind him.

"Okay good luck" and with that Ganju raced towards the canon.

It had finally passed the fourth day was over and now Korusuke stood atop the highest point of the Rukon district staring out towards Seireitei if Ganju did as he was told everything should be ready.

Korusuke concentrated hard preparing himself for that familiar feeling of weightlessness closing his eyes it came and went and when he finally opened his eyes he was in some sort of sewer he noticed that there was an awful amount of blood on the ground as though someone had been doing surgery but Korusuke did not care.

After so long he was finally about to save his sister he had finally gotten into the Seireitei.

**OPINIONS I NEED OPINIONS **

**Okay to clarify the captain of the second squad when Ayame was captured was not Yoruichi or Soi Fong I just made this guy up since I am sure Yoruichi would stop the whole thing **

**Now the decider who thinks this story shold continue i have started a new poll to decide if it should stay and be updated and be warned the chapters will not be 5000 words long like this one they will only be about 2-3000 words which will actually become uniform around all my stories**


	2. Mistakes

Chapter 2

Garunichi walked out of the moulding room, yet another failed session.

This woman was always a handful any man who pays for her demands their money back when she's bound and they come out bruised if she isn't hell the last guy had come in looking for a little fun and had stupidly decided to use her mouth and let's just say Garunichi and his services would be redundant on the man from now on and every moulding session ended the same way a lot of frustration and no progress and all this business with the three captains going AWOL and his older sis coming back it was all just piling on Garunichi he needed relief thankfully when you are in your own underground brothel relief is easily found.

"Takami bring Tsuki to my room." no reply "HEY TAKAMI YOU HEAR ME?" the new guys always pissed him off and Takami was no different probably having his fun with a girl, he needed to learn a lesson after Garunichi was finished with Tsuki.

Garunichi walked past the cells to where Takami should have been but wasn't he would just have to do everything himself as per usual he opened Tsukis, cage she put up the usual fight but quick shot of spiritual energy and she was as cooperative as a kitten he dragged her to his private room he was always proud of it no matter how many times he saw it.

The room was basically an amphitheatre for two in the centre of the room was a king sized bed with the smoothest silk fittings for his pleasure and restraints on the posts for his pleasure as well surrounding it on all sides were pillars of marble roman in design each one had a set of manacles if he so chose he could put one girl to each manacle and just look at them admire them other times if it was a special occasion men would please themselves with the girls all at once while he lay back just watch his business in motion but right now he had stress to release and a girl to release it on but as he approached the bed the most amazing thing happened.

He found Takami.

Or more specifically Takami found them, he fell from the ceiling and crashed down on the bed with such force the legs of the bed snapped but Takami was in far worse shape than the bed his throat had been cut so deep that it was a wonder how his head was still attached his body and clothes were red from blood from wounds all over his body not a single piece of him was not either black or red out of the shadows came a voice.

"let the girl go Garunichi she will only get in the way." he sent her away sobbing before making his way to the centre of the room drawing and releasing Kamigami Shioki feeling the familiar presence behind the blade.

"believe it or not..." it was that same voice "your biggest mistake when you took my sister wasn't that you brought 4 incompetent guards who would create a bitchload of paperwork with their deaths nor was it the fact that you destroyed the life that was so precious to me, no your biggest mistake was that you didn't make sure I was dead and now you are going to find out why" from behind the pillar stepped Korusuke his sword was drawn and raised right in front of him so that it was pointed at the ceiling with one hand held perfectly and without twitch, with the other hand he griped the sword in the very centre letting his fingers sink into the metal as though the holes were always there.

"feast upon the offering before you Hebihime." while Korusuke had spoken the sword seemed to peel away like the top layer of an onion just falling away what remained was a pair of knuckle blades and neither of them could be called short both of them reaching his elbow and more, Korusuke spun the blade so the flat was against his arm before he started walking he didn't walk towards Garunichi he instead walked behind the pillar to his right before moving on to the next on and the next one and the next one...

And this process repeated for what felt like decades and Garunichi had hit his limits and charged at Korusuke just as he went around a pillar to catch him off guard the pillar crumbled under the might of Kamigami Shioki but on the other side of the pillar was empty air Korusuke was nowhere to be seen but Garunichi had no time to be surprised as one of the knuckle blades sliced right through his collar bone and embedded itself in the wall in front of him he turned and saw Korusuke he had gotten from one end of the room to the other in an instant even captain Soi Fon would have difficulty doing that speed and the kid did it without releasing even a hint of spirit energy so it couldn't be a flash step technique,what was that?.

"RULER." while Garunichi had been busy with confusion Korusuke had been busy getting a Kido ready. "mask of flesh and blood, all things in the universe fly." the Shakkaho was charging well but it was an easy move to counter hell it was taught at the academy so it was really no big deal and this kid is about to regret not choosing a more powerful Kido. "that which names all in nature! Gathering of heat and war, beyond the seas in reverse, take steps to the south." Just a quick flash step past the ball of energy and he had a straight shot at the brat. "Hado 31" there it was again the kid just disappeared there was no warning one instant he was there the next he wasn't "Shakkaho" searing hot pain exploded across Garunichis back the Kido ad hit him from behind with such force he hit the opposite wall leaving a crater in the wall he fell back down infuriated not that he had been outfoxed but he knew the kid was holding back his spiritual pressure had hardly changed after the Kido and it had more impact than explosion he was toying with him.

"I want you to suffer Garunichi as I suffered but I know all the people who helped me out to now would not approve of me lowering myself to your level I promise you the next attack will kill you it will be-" but he only got so far as Garunichi made a break for the door Korusuke made to go after him and that was what Garunichi had hoped to happen he reached the door and pretended to be in a panic and be having trouble with the door but in truth he was getting ready to finish Korusuke the same way he had finished him before.

Korusuke came close enough and Garunichi rounded on him baseball style but Korusuke knew his plan from the beginning he threw his chest back so that his chin was grazed by Kamigami Shioki and the rest of his body was just about parallel to the ground and the zanpaktou he released his knuckle blades into the air letting them spin over his enemies shoulder missing everything important Garunichi ignored them and brought his zanpaktou around above his head and brought it down upon Korusuke but the bludgeon hit air as yet again Korusuke disappeared this time to reappear above Kamigami Shioki he brought his clenched fists down upon his head Garunichi staggered back seeing stars.

"Hebihime has quite the ability she is able to teleport to any part of my body and I can teleport to any part of her in an instant without warning no need for preparation and at a speed that no one can match Hebihime was made to move around your zanpaktou she was born for the purpose of defeating you."

"SHUT UP!" Garunichi launched himself at Korusuke but he did the disappearing trick again before Garunichi had time to ponder his attack Korusuke nailed him in the back it was with his knees right in the spinal column leaving him almost numb if not for the blistering pain and Korusuke was not done yet he had each of his knuckle blades in his hands ready to strike and strike he did.

"Hebihime double death jaw." Korusuke brought his blades down one piercing his heart the other his brain killing him both ways he did not feel any pain Korusuke let the corpse fall to the ground he did not hate the man he only took pity on him for having everything and still wanting more but nonetheless he had more important things to worry about he ran out the door and found the girl from before she had watched the entire thing from the doorway and seemed to be crying in happiness.

"where are the others?" she instantly led him down the hall to the cells there were twenty in all they were in two rows ten on one side ten on the other all but two held beautiful women all in rags Korusuke held his zanpaktou at the ready sprinting forward slicing through the locks two at a time until he finally made it to the end all the women simply burst out of their prisons and ran to Korusuke thanking him crying for him to lead them out of their hell "have any of you seen this woman?" he held up a picture of Ayame all the girls seemed to wince like they had bad news.

"She is in the room behind you." Tsuki, rather reluctantly, answered Korusuke threw open the doors and nothing could have prepared him for what he saw

The entire room was a torture chamber there was dry and wet blood on every surface, most desk space was filled with tools made for nothing but pain and in the middle of it all was a body it was held up by shackles hanging from the ceiling the wrists bled from constant rubbing the entire body was scarred from whippings burnings and cuts some were old others were new many were still bleeding the body was almost impossible to recognise but Korusuke recognised the face easily and the red and black hair that hung so easily without effort...

It was Ayame.

Korusuke ran forward and sliced the manacles to pieces lowering her to the floor gently trying very hard not to touch her wounds lest her hurt her more now Korusuke regretted not making Garunichi suffer for what he did but he had made his choice he took a sheet from a cupboard and wrapped her up in it before he strapped her to his back being gentle to avoid her injuries he checked her pulse it was erratic and weak but it was there so if he was quick he might just save her.

"follow me." he led the girls through the dungeon to the exit he met a few guards but a Kido here a stab there and they were removed from his path eventually he made it to the exit he threw open the doors and the girls backed into the darkness they had been in the dark for so long the sun was causing them pain Korusuke had to be careful that Ayame didn't wake up in full sunshine otherwise she would be in agony but eventually the girls got used to the sun and when they did they ran and ran hard Korusuke used them as a distraction after all 19 women clothed in rags bruised and traumatised running around in the Seireitei would provide one hell of a distraction and with most of the soul reapers going to watch Ichigo and his friends leave left for an easy escape.

He took to the rooftops sprinting across as fast as he could he couldn't be sure that every single soul reaper had been distracted.

Out of nowhere came 4 soul reapers these were not the average soul reapers with their bodies completely covered in black even their heads were wrapped in black bandanas and their hands behind their backs showed them to be the stealth forces there was one more man he was big not just taller but wider than any man Korusuke had even seen he made the bodyguards that Garunichi brought first time around look like children and he was obviously high class around his neck was a necklace of pure bronze and his collar was a deep purple his teeth were perfect and his hair had the noble shine to it around his arm was a lieutenants badge it was the second squads emblem.

"So you are the little boy who has caused us so much trouble."

"So you are the fat slob who let innocent women get raped instead of investigating the matter." Omaeda did not take the insult lightly he sent the 4 squad members after him, they didn't stand a chance, even with his hands supporting his sister his legs were enough to beat the average soul reaper, even super fast stealth squad members, and in a few seconds one of the enemies had a deep bruise in his stomach and a number of cuts from going through a window two of them had matching bruises in their temples from a collision with each other and another was not going to be able to please his woman for a while.

"well it is obvious you are not the usual boy maybe I will finally get a challenge." he drew his sword it began to glow "crush him Gegetsuburi." his zanpaktou began to grow before stopping in the form of a spiked ball and chain he began to spin it above his head like a toy before he threw it forward carrying the momentum with it its aim was straight and perfectly aimed at Korusukes chest but he leapt over the top of the ball before kicking off from it straight at Omaeda brining his knee right into Omaedas forehead but the man obviously worked well on his feet as he pulled the ball back to him making sure that the ball would strike Korusuke in the back but Korusuke pivoted on Omaedas chest and launched backwards over the top of the ball but not before getting a good long cut along his leg for his carelessness.

"Not bad you know if you drop that baggage on your back you might actually last two minutes."

"She isn't baggage and you might actually be a challenge if you lose your excess baggage too fatty." Omaeda turned red in the face.

"YOU LITTLE-"

"OMAEDA" the voice came from above them it was sharp and quick as a whip

It came from a woman short in stature but with a stern face her hair was spread away from her face and was held back in two ponytails holding up two rings just over her thighs she wore a sleeveless captains hioiri with a yellow ribbon wrapped around her waist she was Soi Fong captain of squad two.

She was the most beautiful woman Korusuke had ever seen.

And she was going to try and kill him.

**Finally finished and I am not done the next update will be here as well, within two weeks more than likely less**


	3. Joining

Chapter 3

"C-captain I was just taking care of this ryoka I will be finished soon."

"no you won't." Soi Fon said matter-of-factly. "Gegetsuburi is not agile enough to catch him if he fights you and he is focused on running away making it even less likely for you." she seemed to consider something. "normally I would listen to captain Unohanna when she tells me to rest after a battle but today I will make an exception." she obviously did not need the rest as she went from her position two stories above Korusuke to kicking Korusuke in the face and sending him through a window faster than anyone could blink.

Thankfully the window she kicked him through was already broken by the hapless stealth squad member from earlier Korusuke landed on all fours and was running in an instant Soi Fon had obviously chosen this corridor for a reason because it was filled with only old crates and chairs with a small cupboard at the end it was probably going to be a hall of offices but wasn't finished and was left forgotten.

But not completely forgotten because the window at the other end of the corridor exploded inwards as Gegetsuburi forced its way through the window the ball took up most of the corridor there was not enough room for Korusuke to get through with Ayame on his back and he couldn't go backwards with a captain behind him so he untied her and threw her over letting her squeeze in the gap above while he slid in the gap underneath letting his hand catch as he went, he caught Ayame just before she hit the ground before jumping out the window straight at Omaeda who ,predictably, pulled Gegetsuburi back trying to catch Korusuke in the back but Korusuke threw the blood he had collected from his hand at Omaeda catching him in the eyes.

While Omaeda tried to rub the blood away Korusuke got out of the way of Gegetsuburi leaving only Omaeadas head in its destructive path.

THWACK the impact was less spectacular than Korusuke had expected, no blood, and he didn't get launched into a building that was a bit of a disappointment.

BOOM Gegetsuburi exploded with tremendous force its pieces turning to dust where Gegetsuburi should have hit Omaeda stood Soi Fon she was bathed in bright blue neon glow energy seemed to be crackling at her fingertips the colour slowly faded away into nothing.

"Omaeda fall back and let me handle this one." Omaeda backed away grumbling over his destroyed zanpaktou and its week of bad luck

Soi Fon undid the ribbon around her waist letting her throw her captains haori away before tearing the sleeves of her uniform off and throwing them after her haori all in all she removed all the dead weight leaving practicality and efficiency in its purest form.

Korusuke was blushing at the amount of skin the outfit revealed but he blushed even harder when she flash stepped behind him and circled her arms around his neck "sting my enemies to death" Korusuke was so busy noticing her soft skin he failed to notice the sword that was in her hand the sword was now bathed in a bright white light before it took its final form "Suzumebachi."

It was a gauntlet of black and gold reaching to just before her elbow chains went from the tip at the front to a small stinger like blade on her middle finger the length was nothing special but Korusuke knew the weapon well he had researched anyone who was likely to attack him and pose a threat to him should he be discovered, Soi Fon was at the top of his list since it was her division third seat that he was killing and he knew Suzumebachi and her infamous 'nigeki kessatsu' attack.

The loss of the dead weight was more than Korusuke obviously anticipated since she put the blade in his eye faster than he could possibly be able to follow hell he only got away with a flashstep because of his instincts.

An eye was healed, with difficulty, by Kukkaku but to get to Kukkaku Korusuke had to get around Soi Fon and with only one eye that was quite a challenge.

(10 minutes later)

Korusuke was not in good shape he was sweating profusely, he was on his knees and currently he looked like a butterfly nest gone wild he found a last bit of strength and jumped back from a jab only to slip on a small pile of rubble Ayame came loose and rolled out of danger but Korusuke was not so lucky Soi Fon had jumped forward and pinned his arms to the ground with her legs and effectively sat on his chest her hand poised and aimed at his eye time seemed to slow down as the blade descended towards him direct and perfect.

"STOP!" the voice was a deep tenor trembling with age but commanding enough to make Soi Fon stop her decent with barely an inch of space between the blade and Korusukes eye Soi Fon got off of Korusuke before hauling him, none too gently, to his feet it was only now that Korusuke noticed the two figures standing on the edge of the battlefield.

One was a woman with an almost saintlike face her hair was braided in front of her and down her neck reaching her ample chest so it gave her a frame for her face she had on a captains haori a sword hung from under her arm but the other was the real eye catcher.

He was a tall man with a bald head his beard was an aged white and went far past his barrel chest his head was a myriad of scars he wore a captains haori over his shoulders like a coat he leaned on a wooden cane but Korusuke knew that he did not need it because he had researched him as well since he was head captain Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto the strongest soul reaper to date and the instant he was on scene all possibility of escape vanished.

"We only wish to speak."

Or not.

Normally Korusuke would not trust a soul reaper but in this instance he didn't really have much of a choice the captain beside the head captain approached Korusuke he watched her closely but she only held out her hand.

"Retsu Unohanna, captain of squad 4." Korusuke felt a smile appear on his face he just felt like he could trust her so he took her hand and would have shaken it if she hadn't suddenly pulled him close and tilted his head upward dropping a small drizzle of liquid in his destroyed eye she jumped away just before Korusuke could land a kick in her stomach Korusuke felt a strange itching sensation that quickly built to mind-numbing pain he fell to the ground trying in vain to scrabble at his eyes but captain Unohanna held his hands away from his face when the pain cleared Korusuke realised that his eye had been healed and he could see perfectly. "I apologize." she released him. "I had to work quickly otherwise the damage may have been permanent." Korusuke thanked her for the help before the captain went to touch his sister he grabbed her wrist in a firm grasp.

"I may trust you with my eye but I don't trust you with my sister, yet." Captain Unohanna wrested herself from Korusukes grip.

"my members and I are the most dependable and unbiased of all the squads so I suggest you not question us or..." she leaned in right in his ear. "I'll kill you." she certainly meant it because as Korusuke leaned back he saw the shadow and eyes mixture that every motherly figure seemed to possess to scare the crap out of anyone.

"Calm down Unohanna." creepily the shadow and eyes combination disappeared and the saintlike countenance returned, it appeared even the medical force had its own troublesome people

"Will you keep an eye on her at the medical corps?"

"I can't the head captain will likely call a captains meeting which I will be forced to attend." Korusuke nodded grimly.

"I'm afraid I can't I have no doubt you are trustworthy but I can't be sure of anyone else."

"Now I have a reason to feel insulted." the head captain grumbled. "every soul reaper large and small reports to me and would never defy me."

"Oh yes the last few days have proved that very well." there was a loud crack as Yamamoto, sharply, drove his cane into the ground.

"DO NOT TEST MY PATIENCE BOY I could turn you to ashes with my very sword and have every sword in soul society plunged into your back with only a word."

"But you haven't so that means you need me for something." normally Korusuke would have been a small pile of ash if not for a man's laughter coming from the rubble of a building that had the unfortunate honour of meeting Soi Fons foot.

"he has you there captain." from behind the rubble stepped a sickly man whose complexion was only a few shades darker white than his hair he wore a captains haori but his hair was so long and lank Korusuke could not tell what number he was.

"Jyuushiro how did the send off go?"

"Quite well sir but when I felt two strong spiritual pressures fighting in the middle of the city I decided to-"

"CAPTAAAAIIN!"

"CAPTAAAAIIN!" the now named Jyuushiro seemed to wince at the two very loud voices that rapidly approached his location Korusuke could make out two figures in the distance.

One was a small woman with bright orange hair the collar of her uniform and the gloves on her hands seemed like an addition to add to her looks and not to her status beside her was a man of average build with a very gruff face his hair seemed to defy gravity as it was held up by a simple piece of string similar strings ran from his back and under his armpits the two stopped right in front of Jyuushiro puffing and panting for a few seconds before standing at attention.

"Sentaro, Kiyone I thought I told you to take the day off?" he had barely finished before Sentaro screamed

"THAT IS RIGHT CAPTAIN UKITAKE BUT YOU LEFT SO QUICKLY I WAS WORRIED AND RUSHED TO SEE IF THERE WAS ANYTHING I COULD DO!" Kiyone perked up and screamed at an even greater volume.

"NO FAIR KOTSUBAKI I WAS WORRIED AND WANTED TO HELP FAR MORE THAN YOU!"

"THERE YOU GO AGIN COPYING ME LEARN TO TALK ON YOUR OWN COPYCAT!"

"WANNA GO MORON?"

"BRING IT BLOCKHEAD!" the two were grinding their foreheads together and would have surely started a fistfight with each other if not for Korusuke running up to Ukitake and taking a deep look at the captains face who was currently returning the favour.

"You are captain Ukitake?"

"Yes, are you Korusuke Hanada?"

"yes." the two stared at each other for a few more seconds before breaking out into almost symmetrical grins broke out across their faces and the two shared a handshake, laughing like they were friends who had reunited after many, many years but the chuckling stopped when Ayame began groaning in pain "uh sorry for suddenly asking this but could you please take care of my sister."

"Certainly." Korusuke handed to Ukitake who took the girl in his arms bridal style treating her like porcelain before jumping towards the fourth squad barracks.

"Okay let's talk."

Korusuke had been in tense situations before but this was ridiculous.

He was standing in the first squads captains meeting room with every single captain staring right at him two captains in particular seemed to stare at him with the hopes of cutting him to little pieces one was for science the other was for science.

"Aren't we going to start?" he asked Yamamoto.

"Not until captain Ukitake has joined us." as though summoned at his very name being called the doors swung open to reveal Ukitake who walked up to Korusuke putting his hand on Korusukes shoulder.

"How is she?" Ukitake smiled.

"They say she will heal quickly and will be at perfect health soon."

"Thank you, who is protecting her?"

"Kiyone and Sentaro." Korusuke was rather apprehensive.

"The two from earlier?"

"Yes."

"The two who were fighting like an old married couple?"

"Trust me when the time calls for it the two work well together." the two got no further as the head captain struck his cane in place of a gavel.

"let this captains meeting come to order." Ukitake quickly took his place beside the head captain. "normally you would have been judged by the central 46 but since we have yet had a chance to find suitable replacements me and the other captains shall judge you is there any captain who wishes to speak in this man's defence?" Ukitake stepped forward immediately starting to tell the story of Korusuke Hanada and his sister.

(15 minutes later)

Ukitake had finally finished and Korusuke could see a few shocked faces but far too many impassive faces.

"Captain Soi Fon since the crimes he committed was mainly against your squad I will hear any punishment you wish to recommend." Korusuke had a bad feeling about this.

"I wish to induct him as part of my squads as a replacement for the member that he killed." to say the captains were surprised was an understatement, Ukitakes mouth was hanging open.

"very well Korusuke Hanada you are hereby the third seat of squad two." Yamamoto brought his cane down once more but this time out of the point where the cane met the floor came long strips of white and black fabric which wrapped around Korusuke a few moments of struggling later and Korusuke was dressed in the standard shinigami attire which Korusuke had to admit felt pretty damn good on him.

"All right but only on the guarantee that me and my sister will be provided for and protected within the Seireitei." Korusuke was sure that Yamamoto would refuse and would release them.

"done." he thought wrong while he was stunned with the head captains decision Soi Fon grabbed the collar of his uniform and did a quick flashstep that landed them in front of a small building with the sign of squad two right above its door she led him through the door and down corridors she listed off rooms as they passed them in a quick fire language before they finally walked up to a small door with the words "captains room" written upon the face.

"And these are my bed chambers." Korusuke took the hint.

"I will leave you to rest then captain." but before he could turn away she grabbed his sleeve.

"Oh no you don't." and before Korusuke could protest he was yanked into the room with her.

"Not that I am complaining but what the hell just happened?" Korusuke and Soi Fon were both lying back in Soi Fons bed completely naked and sweating profusely.

"Parents didn't tell you about the birds and the bees?"

"It's not that believe me I am more experienced than you give me credit for its just a little over 3 hours ago you tried to stab my eye out and now here we are in the same bed in our birthday suits." Soi Fon smirked.

"captains have the most amount of work in the entire Seireitei so we have little time for lives of our own so as a small unwritten law captains were allowed to approach any member of their squad and ask them for certain...favours and as long as the favour is consensual and has no emotional or beneficial ties to the member they ask then the other captains will turn a blind eye and if the central 46 catch wind of these favours then the other captains will provide alibis for both members and back up at any judgement that's all there is to it, now you had better head to your own room lest the other members become suspicious." Korusuke stood up and got dressed "just out of curiosity who did you get your...experience from?"

"Kukkaku Shiba." Soi Fon smiled before giving a light chuckle the chuckling stopped when she realised the serious look on Korusukes face "we went on one date, had fun slept, with each other but agreed that it was as far as we would ever get she would occasionally get drunk with me and we'd wake up in the same bed but we just shrugged it off and returned to our normal lives although there was this one time-" Soi Fon held up her hands.

"Thank you third seat Hanada you are dismissed."

"Are you sure it's a real spicy-"

"GET OUT!" Korusuke made a mad dash for the door and had only made it on the other side before the door was assailed with a number of sharp objects Korusuke was quite proud of himself for being able to get some form of emotion from the usually stoic commander.

But he wasn't so proud of himself for forgetting where his room was.

**Unique proposition I am sure but I really like the idea (no I am not a pervert thank you very much)**

**The next few chapters will surround his meeting the other soul reapers surviving the wrath of Garunichis associates and trying to get the woman he is sleeping with to notice him **

**Nothing too big**

**Read Review Vote And Enjoy**


End file.
